With or Without You
by theredrebel
Summary: SF#1, PART 2: A sequel to Listen to Your Heart... Kanata woke up in the middle of the night and expresses his emotions... Read and review if you want to!


**A/N: Okay... This is my second song fanfic. It's a sequel to Listen to Your Heart. It's kind of sad but it depends... My exams are finished and I decided to make a major update of this story! :) I hope it's not too sad... Read and see!!**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. If it was then I wouldn't have to write fanfics. But I prefer writing fanfics... :)**

* * *

**12 PM, Midnight, Saionji Temple**

I woke up with a start. I was panting hard but I didn't know why. I glanced to the clock. Only 12 pm. What's wrong? What keeps bothering me?

Pain suddenly shot up my head. Damn. I haven't slept well since...since...since...since...that day...

_**See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you.  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait… without you**_

_**With or without you  
With or without you.**_

As I walked to the kitchen to the kitchen, I felt myself grow hot. Don't tell me I was coming down with a fever! I grabbed the bottle of aspirin and popped out a pill or two and drank some water. Leaned back against my chair and looked around the kitchen. It was so quiet. It's been quiet ever since that day.

Thunder boomed from the outside and lightning flashed through window. So it was raining, huh? Hot chocolate would be perfect through a storm but there wasn't any. I looked out my window and observed the leaves floating in the air. It felt so cool. So calm.

It was one thing that I had before I met that one girl who would one day break my heart and leave me in an island in the middle of the stormy sea.

At first, I was annoyed due to her actions. Her immaturity and childishness. How she never seems to get everything right. But... Why? Why did she have to walk into my life and make me fall for her hard and break my heart faster than you could say "Kanata Saionji"? That was a question I was sure I could never answer.

_**Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you.**_

_**With or without you  
With or without you.  
I can't live with or without you.**_

_**And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give, and you give  
And you give yourself away.**_

I opened the window and sat down on a stool, staring blankly at the heavy rain, pouring from the gray sky. I leaned backward on the wall and sighed. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. She should be with me, sitting her with me, giving her one of her genuine and warm smiles.

She left me like this... Why? Didn't she know that I loved her? Didn't she know I cared for her? Was I really that uncaring for her?

She should have told me what she was feeling... She shouldn't have left like this. She left me bleeding on the floor with no one to call out to for help. She left me bloody and bruised. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I have no choice but to shut all of my feelings away as hard as I could. But I can't bring myself to do that.

She took all of my love and now she left me. She's the love of my life but couldn't she see that? I wish she would come back and bring it back. She doesn't how how much it means to me.

_**My hands are tied, my body bruised  
She got me with nothing to win  
And nothing else to lose.**_

_**And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give, and you give  
And you give yourself away.**_

Someday... I know I'll get her back. I just know it. Someday. There must be something I could do to get her back. I just know it. I'll find some way to get her back if it was the last thing I do.

But until that day comes, I'll just have to wait. I'll just have to live without her for a while. I'll live for now, with or without you. And even though inside my heart is breaking and tears fall down from my face, my smile will just have to stay on.

_**With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you.**_

_**With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you.**_

I walked back to my room and lay down my head on my pillow. I glanced at my desk drawer and saw the picture of Ruu, Wanya, Miyu and I. Those were happy memories. I wish things were back the way the were.

Someday, Miyu... I'll find a way to get you back. I'll find a way no matter what it takes. I'll find you and never let you go. I lost you before but it won't happen again... when we meet in time. I'll wait for you even if it will take an eternity to do so. Someday...

I'll just have to live for a while.. with or without you...

* * *

**A/N: HAAAAAAAAAAA!! Second part is finished, ready to read and to review! It was pretty short but, the hell with that! I hope you like it!!**

**By the way, the song is _With or Without You_ by U2!! They're so COOL!!**

**Oh and by the way, I need suggestions for the next part of this. Could you submit the song title, singer or band and the lyrics? Or maybe just the title of the song and the singer would be good. PLEASE HELP ME!! :(**


End file.
